


She never was his mom

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-21
Updated: 2005-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She never was his mom

She never was his mom. Not even for a moment.

Just because she loved his lousy not-dad meant nothing to him.

She has really killer breasts. And her legs – even when she's not wearing fishnets.

She's always been nice to him. So kind, when everything about him was just the worst kind of painful shit.

So soft.

And not-dad was not-alive. Broke her heart.

He owed her a little comfort, didn't he? Someone to be there and warm with the lights off.

Like Roy needed anything else to hate himself for in the middle of the night.


End file.
